


i want to know what feels like home, to you.

by beyondmythoughts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I guess., M/M, Mutual Admiration, Mutual Pinning, Resolved Romantic Tension, Yearning, background beaujes if you squint super hard., just boys being soft., the rest of the crew is there but it’s mainly just molly and caleb, there was only one bed..., you know the idea of tieflings flirt with their tails. that is mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmythoughts/pseuds/beyondmythoughts
Summary: it was right at this moment that mollymauk decided that yes, he would live and die for this man in front of him.he would take his heart clean apart if it would help his breathe.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	i want to know what feels like home, to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peytonpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytonpeach/gifts).



> hello hello!! this fic is heavily inspired by the song two by sleeping at last. it’s just soft because i care for these two a lot. 
> 
> gifted to @peytonpeach because i read a widomauk fic of theirs a bit ago and it was what inspired me to write my own!! 
> 
> enjoy :’))

it had been a particularly rough fight. the party was decorated with various tints of mud and leftover remains of whatever unlucky guy was to be found on the opposite side. they trudged into the local tavern, earning glaring looks from the hostess that quickly turned to delight as fjord threw a handful of copper down onto the table, asking for access to the bathhouse across the street with the most charismatic smile his tired face could manage. mollymauk made sure to toss an extra silver her way as they left the tavern with trails of sludge behind them, earning himself a wink before the door behind them closed with a loud slam. 

the walk was not far, but it was long for the nein. they were all tired, worn bones and the question of what might come next weighing down on them. molly smiled as he watched nott tug on fjord’s cloak, managing to swipe a shiny trinket from his pocket without his notice. nott will always be nott, and he loves her for it. 

yasha’s absence is noticeable in slower times like these, as she should be pressing flowers into her book as they walk or cleaning the tip of her sword with a remorseful smile. she’s part of the group, yes, her size making up for her closeted personailty and her secrets allowing her to fit right in, but she held them together. there's certainly less level headedness when she is gone, and a loss of kindness goes with it. 

jester had drifted over to caleb’s side as they walked, plucking a stiff strand of hair from behind his ear, frowning as she felt the brittle state of it against her fingers. “i bet you’re way more handsome than we think you are underneath there caleb, i’m not even sure i know what your hair color really is.”

mollymauk noticed the way caleb tensed against the unwarranted touch, his knuckles grasping onto the lapels of his coat as if she was going to tear it off of him next. he watched as jester apparently lost interest in whatever she was trying to gain from him, sauntering off to go bother beau, flicking the tip of the poor monk’s nose with her tail as mischievous smile took over her lips. he didn’t let his gaze linger long enough to see the redness of her cheeks, his attention already back on their local wizard. 

caleb’s grip had lessened now that the immediate threat had gone away, but his hands didn't make any effort to move from their spot. molly always thought they were fascinating things, his hands. he admired the way they held strings of fire, how they were calloused to no degree and somehow always caked with trails of dirt and mud. his tail swished idly as he imagined the feeling of them against the nape of his neck, fingers tracing up through his hair and wrapping around his horn with a firm tug.

alas, he was getting carried away. 

-

the bathhouse was awkward as always. jester was giggling across the room, splashing oily water over at fjord who dunked his head underneath the bath, staying submerged for as long as he could. beau was far off in a corner, scrubbing blood of a nasty womb on her shoulder, and nott was in the center, pushing down her phobia for the sake of getting clean with a very unsettled look on her face. 

mollymauk found that caleb was nowhere near the water. 

his eyes were as frightened as a deers, frame shrinking in on itself as he focused his gaze to the hexagonal tiles of the floor. he looked fragile, a complete contrast from the man who casted firebolt after firebolt, mending reality with his fingers just hours before. molly was convinced that with just a small push the poor guy would crash and burn into a thousand little pieces.

and contrary to popular belief, mollymauk tealeaf was not always a selfish man, so he found himself halfway undressed, toe to toe with caleb within the next minute. 

it was almost funny the way he made a pointed effort to not look into molly’s eyes. any other day he would have poked fun, letting loose a witty remark and a playful tease to lighten the situation in front of him, but the pure fear radiating off of caleb suggested that a joke may not be the best course of action. so he started the conversation gently and socially, keeping his voice light to contrast the tension between them as he plastered on a smile.

“mister caleb.”

the wizard swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing as he didn’t quite look into molly’s eyes, avoiding the display of bare skin in front of him. “ah, mister mollymauk. shouldn’t you be tossing bubbles over at jester instead of talking to me?”

he heard nott yelp in the background, cursing as jester giggled loudly as if to prove his point. 

“i would be asking the same to you, dear. why don’t you come join us?”

“i’m afraid that this-” caleb gestured vaguely, cheeks growing a blossoming red, most likely not an effect from the steam surrounding them. “- is not really my scene.”

molly had to admit it was endearing how easily he could earn a blush from him. when days got practicularry slow, his mind rotting with boredom and his cards no longer holding his interest, he made a game of it. he allowed his tail to wrap around caleb’s ankle or pool in his lap, hanging his head over caleb’s books and flashing his fangs like a young child trying to gain the attention of their crush. it was playful and juvenile, and mollymauk felt no shame in indulging himself every now and then. 

“i would have never guessed it to be. though the blood does not make you any less handsome, i doubt you would like to bring more attention to yourself than needed, and while we have the luxury of this bathouse, i think we would be utterly stupid to not use it to our advantage.” 

he was gone with a quick pat on caleb’s cheek, tail swinging against his ankles as he jumped toe first into the water. 

caleb’s gaze didn't leave him for the remainder of their visit. 

-

it was getting colder, that’s for sure. 

mollymauk was nursing a cup of bitter coffee, the taste metallic on his tongue. it was ungodly early, the sun nowhere to be found, and yesterday’s snow had already melted to slush on the ground. 

he had given up on sleep halfway through the night, the feeling of suffocating dirt and blunt fingernails digging shocking him out of sleep. he chose to head downstairs to the bar, after that. the coffee wasn’t perfect by any means, it was a day old, the waitress had told him so with a remorseful smile, but as long as it was warm and liquid he couldn't care less about what he was ingesting. 

he instantly regretted ordering the hot drink as he spilled it all over his hands in shock.

he hissed as it burned his skin, fire resistance be damned, from the shock of looking up and seeing caleb standing unannounced in front of him.

“verdammt, i’m sorry, here-” 

caleb’s hair was still damp, stray stands of it falling into his eyes as he held a crumpled paper towel out towards mollymauk with an apologetic frown. 

molly shook his head and laughed quietly, thanking him as he grabbed the towel and wiped down his hands, praying to the gods that they would stay steady underneath caleb’s worried glare. “may i ask why you are awake at this hour?” 

it fell silent. caleb blinked. once. twice. “ah, couldn't sleep.”

no further explanation was given, and molly didn’t push, only gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

“nighttime is always better when shared with a friend.” 

the two proceeded to sit in uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes, it only being broken by mollymauk tiredly ordering a second drink and eventually caleb’s hand on his shoulder, mumbling something about needing to get him to bed. 

he begrudgingly accepted, sleepily wrapping his hand around caleb’s forearm and letting his eyes flutter shut, horn hitting caleb's flushed cheeks as his head fell down onto the wizard’s shoulder. 

he trusted caleb well enough to lead him through the windy stairs of the tavern with little to no horrific accidents, and he felt his heart flurrying happily in his chest as he did so. 

“here we are” 

mollymauk blinked out of his mini state of blissfulness, a sly smile taking over his lips as he saw caleb’s coat gingerly laid over a wooden chair, his suitcase thrown in the corner and books scattered open all over the worn floor. it felt more broken in than any room mollymauk had ever stepped in, it felt like home. 

he was starting to suspect that wherever caleb became home to him as well. 

“i do apologize, but i believe that this is not my room.” 

“that it is not, but i couldn't let you go to sleep alone.”

caleb turned away swiftly, molly’s heart pounding embarrassingly loud in his chest as he did so. 

as if he would ever have that. 

mollymauk laid down near the edge of the mattress, his back pressing against the bed frame and jacket thrown messily on top of him. he let his tail dangle off the side, biting his tongue with a smile as he rubbed the rubbed the tip of it against caleb’s face. he traced it over his shoulder and down his back, trying to gain his attention in the most embarrassing way possible. 

he carried on the whole entourage for a few more minutes, caleb frozen against his touch and molly bearing a wicked grin that would put the cheshire cat to shame. the game ended when caleb finally spoke. 

“i have come to suspect that this is not a subconscious movement, is it?” 

his voice was strained but steady, caleb making no effort to look over where molly laid, decidedly forcing his eyes shut against the darkness of the room. 

it was all so, so juvenile. 

“nope.” 

caleb let out an empty laugh, shaking his head out of pure disbelief. “and i suppose asking you to stop would not do any good?” 

“also no, but joining me up here would do miles for your relaxation.”

caleb must have known that fighting would be of no use, as he was soon on the bed, causing it to groan underneath his weight. he laid still, noticeably as far away from mollymauk as physically possible. they once again fell into a steady silence, mollymauk turning to face caleb’s back and fighting every urge within him to reach out and braid the hair in front of him, wanting to feel it between his nimble fingers. 

he wanted to make him feel, to show him the sense of security and warmth that only brewed when caleb was near. he’d take anything he wanted to give him.

his breath hitched when caleb turned to face him, his eyes still shut and half-dried hair messy by his ears. he was utterly and painstakingly beautiful.

“you are not nearly as subtle as you think mollymauk tealeaf.” 

caleb barley opened his eyes, chuckling as he saw molly’s furrowed eyebrows before cupping his jaw and gingerly pressing his lips to the blood hunter’s. 

he tasted of old tea and spit, smelled like lavender oil from the bathhouse hours earlier and oh, it was a sensation that molly could more than get used to. he let his hands burry into caleb’s hair, smiling foolishly back into the kiss. 

it was right at this moment that mollymauk decided that yes, he would live and die for this man in front of him.

he would take his heart clean apart if it would help his breathe. 

caleb pulled away, pressing his forehead against mollymauk’s after placing a gentle, barely there kiss on his temple. 

“go to sleep liebling, we have much to talk about in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> chat w/me on tumblr!! @mistercaleb!! comments and kudos are appreciated as always and i apologize for the likely grammatical mistakes but hope you enjoyed nevertheless.


End file.
